Poke-mental Cases
by Cullen
Summary: A silly story about a psychiatry center for People and Pokemon.


  
Hi everyone! After writing Sailor Moon fanfics, I've decided to write   
a Pokemon fanfic. This story takes place in Pallet Town where Ash   
and his friends are getting ready for the Pokemon League Games.   
Pokemon and its characters are property of Nintendo and Game Freak.   
Hope you enjoy! :)  
  
Poke-mental Cases  
  
By Cullen Pittman  
  
It was a pretty day in Pallet Town. Our friends Ash, Misty, Brock and   
Pikachu were taking a nice walk when they came across a busy street.   
There they saw a policewoman directing the traffic. "It looks like   
Pallet's now got our very own Officer Jenny", said Ash.  
  
"And she's the most beautiful of them all!" sighed Brock who was   
glowing redder than a Magmar.  
  
"Sigh", groaned Misty as she pulled out a notepad marked BROCK'S   
CRUSHES and marked it for the 64th time. She then looked up from   
her pad and saw Brock stepping out into the street.  
  
"Brock! What are you doing?!" she shouted.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" yelled Ash, "Get back here!!!"  
  
"Pika pi!" shouted Pikachu.  
  
But Brock wasn't listening to any of them. He just kept walking in a   
daze heading closer to his latest crush. He suddenly woke up when he   
heard a lot of crashing and a lot of honking and cursing.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing buster?!" shouted an angry Jenny.   
Brock and Jenny were surrounded by a swarm of wrecked cars and angry  
drivers.  
  
"Wow, Brock just started Pallet's first scrapyard", said Ash.  
  
"You're under arrest for jaywalking, disrupting traffic, and looking at an   
officer funny!" said Jenny as she handcuffed Brock.  
  
"Oh yes!" smiled Brock. "Throw away the key so I can be your   
prisoner for life!" Ash, Misty and Pikachu just fainted.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next we see our friends sitting in a police station waiting to see what will   
happen to Brock. "You've really done it this time hormone boy!"   
grumbled Misty. "You were lucky that you didn't become street pizza!"  
  
"I just don't know what came over me", said Brock, "Why would I just   
walk out into a busy street like that?"  
  
"It's your obsession with every beautiful girl you see", said Ash,   
"Every time that happens, you always end up getting all of us into   
trouble!"  
  
"Pika pika pi!" scolded Pikachu.  
  
"Oh come on", said Brock, "Since when did my innocent little crushes   
get all of you into trouble?"  
  
"There was the time you got us involved in that Pokemon gang-war   
because of that pretty gang member", said Misty.  
  
"And that time you made me dress up like a Mr. Mime just to impress   
that ringmaster girl and you got me whipped, humiliated and captured   
by Team Rocket and you didn't seem to care!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Pika pika pi! Pikachu, pi Pika!" shouted Pikachu reminding Brock   
about the time he ordered Ash's Butterfree to choose the female   
Butterfree of a pretty owner just so they'd meet.  
  
"And I'll never forget that time you told Nurse Joy that you'll take   
that dumb Psyduck off her hands and I was the one that ended up   
being its owner!" growled Misty. "Hey, are you even paying attention   
to us?!"  
  
Brock was just staring at Jenny who was bending down looking through   
her bottom file cabinet. "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll send me to a   
woman's prison", smiled Brock. Ash and his friends just fainted (THEY   
SEEM TO DO THAT A LOT IN THE SERIES!)  
  
"I was listening to your little conversation", said Jenny, "So it was   
puberty that corrupted this poor boy into a life of crime."  
  
"Please don't send him to jail", pleaded Misty, "We'll get him  
neutered if we have to!" Brock just sat there silently gazing at  
Jenny while Pikachu waved his paw in front of his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what", said Jenny, "I'll let him off with a warning  
if you'll take him to this place." She handed Ash a flyer.  
  
"Puh-sychiatry for People and Pokemon", read Ash.  
  
"Uh, Ash that's psychiatry", said Misty. "The P is silent like in   
Psyduck.  
  
"Okay", smiled Ash, "Psychiatry for eople and Okemon, right   
Ikachu?" Pikachu and Misty just groaned.  
  
"This institution has the power to break the worst habits out of   
people and Pokemon", said Jenny, "Whether it's smoking, drinking,   
nail biting, nasty tempers, and they're doing a special on   
uncontrollable hormones today."  
  
"We'll do it!" said Ash and Misty snickering wickedly. They turned   
around and found Brock gone.  
  
"Brock, come back here!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Forget it!" shouted Brock as he started to run out the door. Ash   
quickly released his Bulbasaur who used its vines to snare Brock.  
  
"No! You can't just take my hormones from me!" cried Brock who   
was struggling to break free, "They're all I've got in my empty life!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, James and Meowth were in a very tall tree picking purple  
berries and putting them into a huge basket while Jesse was lying   
under the tree.  
  
"I don't see why we have to pick these berries just because Jesse   
suddenly has a craving", complained Meowth.  
  
"I don't even like purple berries", whined James, "But violet berries   
I can handle."  
  
"Will you two meatheads quit chattering and keep picking?!" shouted  
Jesse, "I can get pretty cranky if I don't get my cravings satisfied!"  
  
"Which is every day!" sighed Meowth.  
  
"Shut your Meowth!" shouted Jesse as she started throwing acorns at   
her teammates. "Maybe these will motivate you lazy slugs!"  
  
She kept throwing acorns while James and Meowth started picking like  
crazy. However, one of the acorns hit the basket causing it to fall   
making a loud splat.  
  
"Why do I suddenly smell berries burning?" asked James. They looked  
down and found Jesse completely covered with purple jam except for   
her face that was burning red with rage.  
  
"It looks like I'm about to lose another life!" said Meowth nervously.  
  
"Why you complete simpletons!!!" screamed Jesse. "This'll teach you   
to mar my incredible beauty!!!" She quickly pulled a chainsaw out of   
nowhere and started to cut down the tree.  
  
"Wait Jesse!" pleaded James, "Count to ten before you do anything   
you'll regret!"  
  
"123456789", shouted Jesse, "and one more inch makes TEN!!!" And   
the tall tree suddenly fell causing James and Meowth to land safely into a   
field of prickly Sandslashes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I tell you Meowth, one of these days that temper of Jesse's is gonna   
kill us!" moaned James as as he was plucking the Sandslash needles  
from Meowth's fur.  
  
"Maybe we should put her in a match against ice Pokemon", said   
Meowth, "Her boiling point attack could melt them all down into  
slushees!" Both he and James snickered.  
  
"Hey ho, what's this?" said Meowth as he picked up a flyer that was  
lying on the ground. "Psychiatry for people and Pokemon", read   
Meowth, "If you or your Pokemon are suffering from problems,   
disagreements, anxieties, or bad habits that need breaking, come on   
over and our specially trained psychiatrists will make a new man,   
woman, or Pokemon out of you."  
  
"This is perfect!" yelled Meowth, "I bet this place will cure Jesse   
of her temper and we can finally do our evil deed in peace!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" gasped James, "Do you know what Jesse could do to   
us if we even mention, let alone suggest such a thing to her?!"  
  
"Relax James", smiled Meowth, "cause I just got me an idea!" and he   
yanked James down to his level and started whispering something.  
  
"Ooooooh! I like it!" said James as he giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU TWO LUNKHEADS!!!" screamed   
Jesse's voice, "I'M NOT FINISHED LASHING OUT MY ANGER   
AT YOU!!!"   
  
"Okay, I'll talk to her while you make the appointment", said Meowth   
as he headed over to Jesse while James pulled out his cellular phone   
and dialed the number that was on the flyer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu along with Bulbasaur who had Brock still   
wrapped up in its vines had arrived at the entrance of the psychiatry   
center. "Well Brock, are you ready?" asked Ash.  
  
"We don't really have time for all this!" said Brock nervously, "The  
Pokemon League Games will be starting in about a month. You'll end  
up missing a whole day of training!"  
  
"For once I'm on Ash's side!" said Misty, "You need this therapy for  
your sake and all of our sakes too!"  
  
"So you wanna take away my love interests so I can grow up to be a   
lonely, bitter, old man right?!" shouted Brock.  
  
"Oh no, we do want you to find the right girl someday", said Misty,  
"Just not every strange girl you meet."  
  
"Yeah", said Ash, "What will happen if you fall in love with a   
strange girl that you end up mistreating your own Pokemon?"  
  
Brock suddenly went to a daydream. He was eating dinner in a fancy   
restaurant with a beautiful girl. "Oh Brock", said the girl, "I'm so  
glad that you understand how I hate Pokemon so much."  
  
"What's a Pokemon?" asked Brock who was under her spell.   
  
Outside, all of Brock's Pokemon were freezing in the snow-covered   
street. Even Vulpix's flames were too weak to keep them warm. Just   
then a limo stopped right next to them where a Meowth was living it   
up drinking milk mixed with champagne. Geodude approached the   
Meowth begging for some change while the Meowth only replied, "Get a  
trainer!" and the limo drove off leaving the pour four in a cloud of   
smoke.  
  
Brock woke up from his fantasy feeling guilty. "Okay guys, you win",   
he sighed. "I'll go in quietly."  
  
"You can release him now Bulbasaur", said Ash. Bulbasaur unraveled   
its vines causing Brock to land on his head. Ash and Misty grabbed   
his ankles and dragged him inside.  
  
When they got to the front of the desk, they found a bald-headed man   
with red hair on his sides wearing a labcoat. "Greetings, I am Dr.   
Frenzer Cranium", said the doctor in a proper voice, "You must be the   
young man who has the wild hormone problem. Well after we're   
through with you, you'll never want to look at another pretty girl   
again."  
  
"LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" screamed Brock as he was about to run away   
until Ash and Misty tackled him.  
  
"Don't make me bring out Bulbasaur again!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Nurse Joy", said Dr. Cranium, "Why don't you take his case right   
here?" Brock suddenly got up and slowly walked over to the pretty   
Nurse Joy who had just entered the room.  
  
"You're definitely the prettiest of all the Nurse Joys!" sighed Brock.  
  
"You must be Brock", said Joy, "My sisters and cousins have told me   
all about you. I see that I have my work cut out for me." She   
grabbed Brock by the ear while he followed her by floating in the   
air.  
  
"She definitely will have her work cut out for her!" sighed Misty.  
  
"Dr. Cranium", said Ash, "I've heard that you also give psychiatry   
for Pokemon too."  
  
"You are correct young man", said Dr. Cranium. "One time a child   
brought in a Squirtle with a serious drinking problem. It was always   
sneaking into the boy's father's liquor cabinet whenever they were   
asleep. The result was a Squirtle that shot booze bubbles at its   
opponents. That poor boy would've lost his Pokemon license if he   
didn't get his Squirtle treated here."  
  
"That's great!" said Ash excitedly, "I have this Charizard here that   
just won't listen to me. Can you get it to remember the time when it   
was a friendly little Charmander and my friend?"  
  
"But of course", said Dr. Cranium as he took the Pokeball from Ash.   
"Chansey, take care of this one please."  
  
"Chansey", said the Chansey as it put the Pokeball in its pouch and   
left.  
  
"Your Charizard will be just fine", said Dr. Cranium, "Would you all   
like to check on Brock's progress? Just enter that hallway and you   
can see everything through the window in there."  
  
"Sure", said Ash, "But aren't you coming too?"  
  
"No, I expecting another patient at any time right now", said Dr.   
Cranium, "It's a girl who's supposed to have a nasty temper."  
  
"Why does a girl with a nasty temper sound familiar?" asked Misty.  
  
"Have you seen yourself on TV?" laughed Ash. Misty just gave him a   
whack on the head.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was crawling through the ventilation shafts   
of the psychiatry center. "So you say this place is loaded with   
problem filled Pokemon?" asked Jesse.  
  
"You got it Jess", said Meowth. "These Pokemon will probably be too   
messed up to put up a fight. They'll be easy stealing!"  
  
"I like it!" smiled Jesse who was now feeling happy, "But that still   
doesn't let you two clowns off the hook! Once we steal all those   
Pokemon, I'm still gonna beat you senselessly!"  
  
"Uh, here's the spot", said James as he nervously pointed to an open   
hole in the shaft leading to a room.  
  
"Ladies first", said Meowth. Jesse leapt out of the shafts and   
landed into the room.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" shouted Jesse waiting for James to come down   
and say his line.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation?" said Jesse puzzled. "Uh, to   
denounce the evils of truth and love?" said Jesse. "James you jerk!   
Why aren't you down here saying our sacred motto with me?! And   
where's all the Pokemon?! There's just some guy in a white suit   
here!"  
  
"You must be the girl with the highly explosive temper", said Dr.   
Cranium, " When Mr. James told me that you'd be coming in this way,   
I didn't think he was serious."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" screamed Jesse. She reached into the shafts and yanked   
out James and Meowth by the throats. "Just what is exactly going on   
here?!" she shouted, "And you have exactly one second to answer   
before I kill you two!"  
  
"We're doing this for your own good and ours too!" cried James.  
  
"Yeah", sneered Meowth, "You're totally impossible to work with! But   
this nice doctor's gonna cure you of your shorter than average temper.  
  
"TEMPER?!!!" screamed Jesse. "I do not have a temper! And I'm gonna   
prove it to you by skinning you two turncoats into real coats!!!"  
  
Dr. Cranium pulled out two Pokeballs from his labcoat and a couple of   
Machokes popped out of them. They grabbed Jesse and strapped her to   
a table.  
  
"Just you wait!" screamed Jesse, "As soon as I break loose, I'm gonna   
destroy this looney bin and all of you in MMMGGPLH!!!" One of the   
Machokes had stuffed some cotton into Jesse's mouth and then they   
rolled her off somewhere.  
  
"Doctor, can you really make Jesse more coolheaded?" asked James.  
  
"But of course", said Dr. Cranium. "If your friend doesn't walk out  
of here with a smile on her face by the end of the day, I'll eat my diploma!"  
  
"I hear those things are high in fiber", said Meowth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu were looking through a huge window where they   
saw Brock and Nurse Joy sitting across from each other at a small   
table.  
  
"Now tell me Brock, what do you think of when you see this?" asked Joy  
as she held up a card with an ink-blot on it.  
  
"I see a beautiful woman in a bathing suit sitting in a deckchair   
getting a beautiful tan", smiled Brock.  
  
"Funny, it looks like a Butterfree to me", said Joy looking at the   
card. Brock wasn't really looking at the picture. He was imagining   
Joy in the position he just described.  
  
"Oh Joy", your arms are looking a little red", said Brock taking out   
a bottle of suntan oil, "Here, let me lather you up!" He grabbed   
Joy's arm and started squirting oil all over it. Just then Brock   
suddenly got electrified.  
  
"Pikachu, what did you do that for?!" asked a singed Brock. He   
suddenly saw Pikachu outside the window on top of Ash's head   
realizing it wasn't him that shocked him. Brock looked up and saw a   
Magnemite hovering over him.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my assistant", said Joy as she wiped the oil   
off her arm with her apron. "Every time you lose control of yourself,   
Magnemite will let you know."  
  
"It looks like you might have some competition Pikachu", said Misty.  
  
"Pika!" said a jealous Pikachu.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
James and Meowth were looking through another window where they were   
watching Dr. Cranium sitting next to an angry Jesse who was still   
strapped to the table.  
  
"All right Jesse," said Dr. Cranium, "I'll say a word and you say the   
first thing that comes to your mind."  
  
Doctor: pumpkin   
Jesse: Smash  
Doctor: Jam  
Jesse: James  
Doctor: uncle  
Jesse: and  
Doctor: pet  
Jesse: Meowth  
Doctor: hotel 1  
Jesse: into  
Doctor: peace  
Jesse: SMITHERINES!!!  
  
James and Meowth held each other in fear after they put all of   
Jesse's words together.  
  
"Maybe you'd feel better talking to Petey Pikachu", smiled Dr.   
Cranium as he held up a Pikachu hand puppet up to Jesse's face.  
  
"Hello Jessie-poo", said Petey Pikachu in a squeaky voice. "Can I be   
your friend please?"  
  
"PIKACHU!!!" shouted Jesse as she broke free from her straps and   
grabbed the puppet while squeezing the circulation out of Dr.   
Cranium's wrist. "Now I got you you little rodent!"  
  
"AUUUGGH! LET GO! LET GO!" shouted Dr. Cranium not realizing he was   
still speaking in his Petey Pikachu voice.  
  
"Where are your electric shocks now?!" laughed Jesse. "Don't tell me   
the all might Pikachu has lost his power?!" Just then, a flock of   
Magnemites flew into the room and shocked Jesse unconscious. Dr.   
Cranium looked sadly at his poor mangled puppet.  
  
"Maybe we should get the Doc some mustard packs for his diploma",   
said Meowth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash and his friends were now in a computerized room operated by   
Joy. They were watching a shirtless Brock standing on a treadmill.   
He had wires attached to his chest and back and a strange looking   
visor over his eyes.  
  
"This test will show us how serious his hormone problem is", said   
Joy. She activated the treadmill and Brock started walking slowly.   
He suddenly found himself walking through a beautiful field where   
Pokemon were roaming freely. He smiled as he passed the Pidgeys and   
Butterfrees flying high and free and the Mankeys and Sandshrews   
running peacefully through the grass.  
  
"He sure seems happy", said Ash as they watched Brock walking without  
a care in the world.  
  
"He's not looking at pretty girls through that visor is he?" asked   
Misty.  
  
"No, not yet", said Joy as she checked the blips on her monitor. "He   
seems to act normal and relaxed when he's near Pokemon. Now let's   
try this program", and she turned the dial on her computer.  
  
Brock then found himself walking on a beach and in front of him was a   
truck driving slowly. In the truck were six beautiful girls in   
bathing suits waving at him.  
  
"Gotta catch 'em all!" shouted Brock as he started running full speed   
on the treadmill. The blips on Joy's monitor were dancing around   
like crazy.  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Joy reading the chart, "He must be going   
at least 40!"  
  
"He must really like Pokemon that much", said Ash.  
  
"I don't think that's what he's gawking at", said Misty.  
  
Brock now had his arms out like he was trying to hug something. The   
treadmill started to spout out smoke and sparks started shooting out   
of the monitor. "TAKE COVER!" shouted Joy as she tackled Ash, Misty   
and Pikachu onto the floor. The monitor exploded in one big BANG!!!"  
  
"This is more serious than I ever imagined!" said Joy. They all   
looked at the damaged equipment and Brock who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Why am I in a blizzard?" asked Brock as he was looking at static   
through his visor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In another room, Jesse was seated at a table with Pokemon shaped   
holes on the top. Next to her was a bin filled with Pokemon shaped   
pegs. "I'm too old to be playing with blocks!" she shouted.  
  
"The sooner you fill those holes, the sooner you can leave this place   
forever", said Dr. Cranium.  
  
"Oh, all right!" grumbled Jesse as she grabbed some pegs. She tried   
putting a Voltorb peg into a Staryu hole and a Snorlax peg into a   
Bellsprout hole with no luck at all.   
  
James and Meowth were looking through the outside window and they saw   
Jesse getting madder by the minute. "Look at that huge vein on her   
forehead", said Meowth. "It's big enough to pop out like a tentacle   
and strangle the Doc."  
  
"Better him than us", said James nervously.  
  
"There's one way to get the best of Pokemon either living, dead or   
non-living!" shouted Jesse. She pulled a huge mallet out of nowhere   
and smashed all the pegs into the wrong holes taking the table down   
with it.  
  
"Interesting", said Dr. Cranium, "A violent temper can make one do   
the most impossible things like bring out huge blunt objects out of   
nowhere."  
  
"That's nothing compared to this!" yelled Jesse as she pulled out a   
huge bazooka and started blasting everything in sight causing Dr.   
Cranium to hide under the smashed table. Jesse then saw her   
teammates peeking through the window in fear.  
  
"Why hello you two traitors", smiled Jesse. "This is from Jesse with   
love!" she shot an extra-large missle at the two who managed to duck   
away in time.  
  
Dr. Cranium quickly pulled out his remote control and a door opened   
where even more Magnemites flew in. It took about 50 Magnemites to   
shock Jesse unconscious. James and Meowth got up and saw the   
destroyed room and window.  
  
"I'll just add all of this to your bill", called out Dr.Cranium.  
  
"I wonder if he has change for a penny?" said James.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brock was in a blank empty room dressed in a superhero's costume   
while his friends and Joy were watching him through a window above.   
"Okay Brock", said Joy through a microphone, "We're going to do a   
little role playing. You're about to see a holographic illusion in   
which you'll be a superhero who has to make an important decision.   
Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet!" smiled Brock, "And after this, maybe we can fly off to the   
Milky Way together." Magnemite shocked him for losing control.   
"Okay, I'll be a good hero", gasped Brock.  
  
Joy activated a button and Brock suddenly found himself in a quaint   
little countryside at night. "SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" called out some   
voices. Brock turned around and found Ash, Misty and Pikachu tied to   
a railroad track about to get hit by a speeding train.  
  
"WAAAUGH!!!" shouted Ash, "How did we get down there?!"  
  
"Uh, Ash" said Misty, "We're all still here in the control room.  
  
"Correct Misty", said Joy, "This is all an illusion just for Brock.   
I'm sure he'll do the right thing here."  
  
"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" shouted Brock. Just then, he heard a   
woman scream. He turned around and found a blonde woman in a sexy   
dress holding a broken heel.  
  
"The heel on my shoe broke!" she wailed. "Now I'll have to limp all   
the way to the beauty contest which means I'll miss the swimsuit   
competition! WAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Brock quickly looked over in panic at his friends who were about to   
die then he gazed at the pretty girl he never met before who was   
about to miss her beauty contest.  
  
"I can only make one rescue", said Brock, "What should I do?!" He   
looked at the train that was speeding closer and closer to his   
dearest friends. Then he ran at full speed, picked up the girl and   
rushed her to her beauty contest. The real Ash, Misty and Pikachu   
fainted at the sight they just saw.  
  
"Wrong choice!" smiled Joy as she pushed another button on her   
control deck. A flash of light appeared and Brock found himself tied   
to the track with the train about to hit him.  
  
"NO! STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!!!" screamed Brock as he shut his   
eyes waiting to be splattered across the country. When he opened his   
eyes, he found himself back in the empty room on the floor untied.  
  
"You see Brock", said Joy, "Your obsession of beautiful women can   
sometimes end up hurting your friends. I just wanted you to see how   
it felt when you were in their shoes."  
  
Misty angrily grabbed the mike from Joy. "How dare you choose some   
strange blonde over the lives of your dearest friends!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey, Nurse Joy said it was only an illusion", said Brock. "You all   
didn't really get hurt and besides, after this treatment I may not   
get another chance to play superhero to a pretty girl again."  
  
"Magnemite, give him an ultra-shock NOW!!!" screamed Misty and that's   
what Magnemite did.  
  
"Maybe he will get superpowers from all those shocks", wondered Ash.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Just what am I doing in this big empty room?!" shouted Jesse.   
"Someone had better give me an answer or I'm gonna have to crack open   
every head on this planet! Starting with James's and Meowth's!!!"  
  
James and Meowth were watching nervously through the window above   
while Dr. Cranium was in front of them maintaining a control panel.   
"How is putting Jesse in an empty room going to help her?" asked   
James.  
  
"Just watch and see", said Dr. Cranium as he pushed a button. Nine   
doors suddenly opened and a pack of Ninetales came out surrounding   
Jesse.  
  
"I figured if the shock therapy won't work on her, maybe the burn   
therapy will." Explained Dr. Cranium. "Now this list you made of   
everything that makes Jesse angry is accurate. Right?"  
  
"You got it Doc", said Meowth, "And believe us, James and I had to   
learn all about that stuff the hard way!"  
  
Jesse stared at all the Ninetales wondering what was about to   
happen. Just then a hologram of a girl and her mother appeared.  
  
"Mommy, look at that scary old witch!" said the girl as she pointed   
to Jesse.  
  
"OLD WITCH?!" screamed Jesse.  
  
"Now don't call her that dear", said the mother. "She can't help   
being old and unattractive."  
  
"Why you miserable old crone and you little brat!!!" shouted Jesse   
who was turning redder than her hair. "When I get my hands on you,"   
but then the holograms disappeared and one of the Ninetales blasted   
fire at Jesse until she was charred black.  
  
"You see Jesse", said Dr. Cranium through his microphone, "Every time   
you start to burn up inside, the Ninetales will burn you on the   
outside."  
  
"Why you miserable quack!" hollered Jesse, "How dare you do this to a   
member of the feared Team Rocket!!!" Just then, two Ninetales started   
started to fire at her. Jesse started to rub the soot out of her   
eyes when she saw a Jigglypuff floating in front of her. It took out   
a marker, scribbled all over her face and took out a mirror. Jesse   
looked with rage at the handlebar mustache and stitches drawn on her   
face.  
  
"MY FACE!!!" she yelled, "That does it!!! Marring the world's most   
perfect face really bites the bullet!!!" That extreme burst of   
temper caused all the Ninetales to blast out at Jesse until she   
looked like a piece of curvy charcoal. "Could someone turn on the air   
conditioning please?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"She said please", smiled Dr. Cranium. "It looks like were making   
progress now."  
  
"He's right Meowth", whispered James, "That's as nice Jesse's ever   
been."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brock was lying on a couch where a Hypno had just used its hypnosis   
powers to put him to sleep. "I told this Hypno the kind of dream I   
wanted put in Brock's head", said Joy, "When he wakes up, he'll have   
a brand new different point of view about pretty girls."  
  
Brock suddenly found himself washed ashore on a deserted island.   
When he got up, he found himself surrounded by beautiful native women   
dressed in leis, coconut bras and grass skirts.  
  
"Oooooh! I've drowned and gone to Heaven!" said Brock smiling. The   
girls all started to dance around him while he shook his head to the   
beat. Suddenly, all the girls started to morph into Jynxes with   
extremely huge lips.  
  
"AAAUUUUGGH!!!" shouted Brock as each Jynx's lip started to cover his   
entire body until he was in complete darkness. When the darkness   
cleared, Brock looked down at his body and was shocked to find that   
he was wearing a red dress and high heels. He was really frightened   
when he found out he had the actual body of a girl. Just then, 20   
Brocks appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hey there babe!" they all shouted at one. "Why not let Brock the   
Rock really rock your world!" The real Brock ran away in fear, which   
was tough when you're wearing high heels.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash and his friends were watching Brock tossing and turning in his   
sleep. "That must be some nightmare he's having", said Misty.  
  
"Don't worry", smiled Joy, "He'll be a new man when he wakes up."  
  
"I just wonder if my Charizard is going through the same treatment",   
said Ash.  
  
"We can check up on it if you'd like", said Joy. "Hypno, you come and   
get me when Brock wakes up, okay?"  
  
"Hypno", said the Hypno as Joy led Ash, Misty and Pikachu into a   
hallway.  
  
They found themselves following Joy through a hallway filled with   
windows. Each window had a Chansey giving psychiatric help to a   
Pokemon. One room had a Chansey watching two Cubones hitting each   
other with padded clubs instead of bone-clubs.  
  
"I thought Chanseys were just nurses", said Misty, "I didn't know   
they were also psychiatrists too."  
  
"Even Pokemon have problems, bad habits and insecurities just like   
people do", said Joy. "All the Chansey here have been trained in the   
art of psychology."  
  
They saw one Chansey talking to a nervous Paras that was lying on a   
small couch. "What's wrong with that Paras?" asked Ash.  
  
"This poor Paras has the dellusions that a city in France had stolen   
his name", said Joy.  
  
Another room had a Chansey giving help to a Koffing. "This Chansey is   
trying to get this Koffing to stop smoking", said Joy.  
  
"Aren't Koffings supposed to shoot out smoke?" asked Ash.  
  
"No, this Koffing is addicted to cigarettes", said Joy, "Tobacco   
could be dangerous to a Koffing when combined with its own poison."  
  
"Hey Ash, there's your Charizard" said Misty. Ash and Pikachu looked   
through the window and found Charizard strapped belly-down to a table   
while a Chansey was trying to reason with it. Charizard only replied   
by shooting angry shots of fire while a flock of Magnemites kept   
shocking it for its fiery outbursts of anger.  
  
"Poor Charizard", said Ash, 'It looks like its been shocked quite a   
number of times."  
  
"Pika", said Pikachu who felt sorry for Charizard and jealous of all   
those countless shocks those Magnemites could produce.  
  
"This Charizard sure seems like a tough case", said Joy, "But we have   
our best Chansey in there on the job."  
  
"Hypno, Hypno", called out Hypno who just walked into the hallway.  
  
"Ah, Brock is awake", said Joy. "Come on everyone. Let's go see the   
new and improved Brock", and they all followed the Hypno.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, another Hypno was giving the same hypnosis treatment to   
Jesse. She found herself in a forest dressed as Snow White. She   
tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth were beautiful high-  
pitched notes.  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA!" sang Jesse surprised. Just then some Pokemon like   
Pidgeys, Rattatas, and Exeggcutes came up to her smiling and enjoying   
her beautiful singing. Jesse suddenly felt a brand new feeling   
inside of her. She was completely surrounded by Pokemon but she   
didn't want to capture any of them. She smiled as she stuck out her   
finger where a Pidgey perched itself on it. Then they both sang to   
each other.  
  
James, Meowth and Dr. Cranium watched Jesse smiling in her sleep. "Is   
that what I think it is on her face?" asked Meowth.  
  
"It's a smile!" said James, "But not the evil smile we've all grown   
to love."  
  
"I believe that Dr. Frenzer Cranium has done it again", said Dr.   
Cranium proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients   
I need to check up on. Please remain here with Jesse until she wakes   
up", and he left the two with the singing while sleeping Jesse.  
  
"Have we made a big mistake?" wondered James.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brock was sitting on the couch hugging his knees and shaking   
nervously. "Rise and shine Brock!" said Joy as she entered the room.   
Brock screamed at the sight of her and hid under the couch.  
  
"Brock, what's the matter?" asked Ash as he and Misty pulled him out   
from under the couch. Brock took one look at Misty and shouted,   
"AAAAAAHHH! ANOTHER EVIL GIRL!!!" He jumped up and clutched onto the   
ceiling like a spider.  
  
"I guess the Hypno therapy worked a little too well", said Joy.  
  
"This is terrible!" cried Ash, "We only wanted him to stay away from   
pretty girls, not Misty!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" growled Misty as she grabbed Ash by   
the coat collars.  
  
"Greetings everyone", said Dr. Cranium as he entered the room. "And   
how is our little ex-loverboy doing?"  
  
"Just look for yourself!" complained Ash. "He's now completely scared   
of all women, even Misty!"  
  
"He might have to be put in an institution that's run by only men   
thanks to your Hypno!" said Misty.  
  
"Oh dear", said Dr. Cranium, "Maybe I can set up another appointment   
for him a week from Tuesday."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud blast. Everyone except Brock ran into   
the hallway and found Charizard flying around blasting fire all over   
the place.   
  
"I don't believe it!" cried Ash. "Charizard is more reckless than   
ever!" A slightly burned Chansey stumbled into the hallway carrying a   
damaged Magnemite in its pouch.  
  
"Oh no!" said a worried Joy, "I guess all of that shock therapy has   
completely pushed Charizard over the edge!"  
  
"Will Charizard ever be the same again?!" asked Ash.  
  
"I know my center will never be the same again if we don't stop that   
thing!" shouted Dr. Cranium. He sent out his Machokes to restrain the   
raging reptile, but Charizard just threw them both across the room   
with a powerful seismic toss.  
  
Pikachu was about to thundershock Charizard. "No Pikachu!" shouted   
Ash. "Charizard's had too many shocks for one day! Squirtle, I   
choose you!"  
  
"Squirtle!" said Squirtle as it popped out of its Pokeball.  
  
"Use your water gun now!" commanded Ash. Squirtle squirted a jet of   
water at Charizard, but Charizard just shot a bolt of fire turning   
the water into steam causing Squirtle to duck into its protective   
shell.  
  
"Maybe three water Pokemon will stop it", said Misty as she jumped in   
front of Charizard and released her Goldeen, Staryu and Psyduck.   
  
"All three of you use your water gun attacks now!" commanded Misty.   
Goldeen and Staryu squirted water at Charizard while Psyduck just   
squirted its water in the air like a fountain. "Psyduck!" grumbled   
Misty.  
  
The water attacks didn't seem to put out the all powerful Charizard.   
It just swung its tail knocking away all three of Misty's Pokemon.   
"Oh no!" cried Misty as she tried to get to her Pokemon but couldn't   
for Charizard had trapped her in a corner. Everyone watched in fear   
as Charizard was pumping itself up for a powerful fire blast to give   
to Misty.  
  
"Somebody do something please!!!" cried a frightened Misty. Ash and   
Pikachu ran into the room where Brock was still shaking in fear.  
  
"Brock, you have to help Misty!" pleaded Ash. "Your Onix is the only   
thing that can stand Charizard's fire!"  
  
"But I can't!" cried Brock, "Misty's a girl! If I help her, I could   
get hit by a train or even worse!"  
  
"You can't let your fear of women stop you from saving a long time   
friend!" cried Ash. "Please try and overcome it for Misty's sake!"  
  
"Pika, Pi!" pleaded Pikachu.  
  
Brock slowly got up and developed a strong face, took two of his   
Pokeballs out of his pocket and left the room while Ash and Pikachu   
followed him.  
  
Dr. Cranium and Joy were held each other in fear wondering when   
Charizard was going to burn Misty. Just then, they saw Brock running   
with his Zubat and Onix following him.   
  
"Zubat, use your haze attack now!" commanded Brock. "Zubat quickly   
sprayed a thick fog around Charizard so it couldn't see a thing.   
Then Brock slipped past Charizard, grabbed Misty and got her out of   
harm's way.  
  
"You saved me Brock!" said Misty relieved.  
  
"Yeah, I did", said Brock , "And I'm still alive as well!"  
  
Charizard used its flames to burn away the fog so it could see   
again. Then it suddenly went black for Charizard when Onix slammed   
its rocky tail against Charizard's head. Everyone gathered around   
the unconscious lizard.  
  
"Is there any hope for it doctor?" asked Ash.  
  
"I predict that that conk on the head will restore Charizard to its   
old stubborn self", said Dr. Cranium. "Just keep it in its Pokeball   
for a few days and DON'T call me in the morning!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later that day, Team Rocket had left the center. James and Meowth   
were walking down the street while Jesse was skipping happily. "I've   
never felt this good in all my life!" she sang sweetly. "In fact,   
I've never felt this good before at all. Thank you my dear friends",   
she said as she pinched both their cheeks. "I'm gonna treat you both   
to a nice dinner for introducing me to that wonderful doctor!"  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a big mistake after all", smiled James.  
  
"Now maybe we all can catch and steal Pokemon in peace", smiled   
Meowth.  
  
"Oh no no no my cute litle kitty", smiled Jesse, "Pokemon should be   
roaming free in the wild. From now on, we're all gonna donate our   
lives to helping, nurturing and freeing innocent little Pokemon from   
nasty trainers!"  
  
"We've created a non-monster!" thought James and Meowth worried.  
  
"By the way", asked Jesse, "How did you pay the doctor? I thought we   
were almost broke."  
  
"We just mailed the bill to the boss", said Meowth. Jesse's sweet   
smile suddenly turned into a sour frown with sharp teeth. Her   
eyebrows became hairy and veins started popping out of her head like   
crazy.  
  
"Why you brainless cheeseheads!!!" screamed Jesse as she grabbed her   
teammates by the throats. "We're already in enough trouble with his   
royal meanness! I oughta rip out both your spleens and stuff them   
down each other's throats!!!"  
  
James and Meowth just gave a grateful sigh of relief knowing that   
their fearful, I mean fearless leader was back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash and his friends were outside the center saying goodbye to Dr.   
Cranium and Nurse Joy. "Hold it", said Dr. Cranium, "I forgot to give   
you this." He handed Ash a bill with a lot of numbers on it.  
  
"WAAAUGHH!!!!" cried Ash, "Why is this bill so high?!"  
  
"Most of it is for the damage your Charizard did to my center", said   
Dr. Cranium.  
  
"Don't worry Ash", said Misty, "I'll just mail this bill to my   
sisters. After tricking me into doing their play for them a few   
months ago, I told them that they owed me. Heh heh heh heh!" she   
laughed wickedly.  
  
"Well you can be sure that I've learned my lesson", said Brock. "From   
now on I'll never go after another strange girl again."  
  
"Excuse me doctor", said a pretty voice. A pretty girl holding a   
Farfetch'd in her arms had appeared with the group. "My Farfetch'd has  
been having nightmares that its being harassed by a wascilly   
Wigglytuff. Can you help it?"  
  
"I believe I can", said Brock wrapping his arm around the girl's   
shoulders. "I happen to have a degree in Farfetch'd therapy which we   
can discuss over dinner tonight."  
  
"I don't believe this!" sighed Misty.  
  
"Well you can't expect him to quit cold Farfetch'd", smiled Ash.  
  
"Pika!" sighed Pikachu.  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I hope you've all enjoyed my first Pokemon story. If you really   
liked it, please e-mail me at wpitt@exis.net. I can't wait to  
hear your opinions. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
